


Bats and Boardgames

by completelyhopeless



Series: Lost Where the Cookies Are Schway [10]
Category: Batman Beyond, DCU
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick sets the kids up with a game before taking off for his errands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats and Boardgames

**Author's Note:**

> Miravisu suggested this game would be popular at the manor, and I agreed. I meant to write this part sooner, but life has interfered and my creativity seemed dead for a long time, so I'm just getting to it now.

* * *

“Master Richard, I hardly think this qualifies as fit entertainment for anyone,” Alfred objected as Dick set the board game on the table. Damian leaned forward with a frown, looking the most like his half-brother he had since Terry showed up, since they both had the same frown on their faces.

“And what we do for nightlife is any better?” Dick asked, opening up _Kill Doctor Lucky._ “Just think of this as more exercise of their deductive reasoning skills.”

“By imagining scenarios in which they kill this hapless Doctor Lucky?”

“It's like Clue,” Dick said, and Alfred continued to frown. He rolled his eyes. “This is classic. We played it when I was with the Titans. It's not just a bat thing. Quit looking at me like I went further down the dark path than Bruce ever did.”

“It's just...” Terry reached for the game's rules. “The point is to kill the guy?”

“I could do it. I do not need this game's ineptitude to prove it, either,” Damian said, and Terry kicked his chair.

Dick sighed. “It is a good thing I found a babysitter for both of you tonight.”

“What?”

“Excuse me?”

“Boys!” Stephanie called, coming into the room with a grin on her face that had both of the others groaning. “Awesome. We're playing Kill Doctor Lucky. This is the best.”

“Worst,” Damian grumbled. “Absolute worst.”

Dick couldn't help the smile on his face. “Play nice now. I've got to run a couple errands. Alfred, if all else fails—”

“I have Master Kent on speed dial,” Alfred said dryly. “Let us hope we shall not need him.”


End file.
